1173
}} Events * The Destroyers seize the Temple of the Scorpion's Shadow, Shimomura, Southern Watch Keep, and Zakyo Toshi in their offensive. * Bayushi Miyako is recognized as the Scorpion Clan Champion. (date approximate) * The Bitter Spring begins. * The Blood-White Stone is hidden by Keppo. * Akodo Senichi finds the Gohei's Daisho. * The isolated forces of Shiro Hiruma launch an offensive against the Destroyers from the rear, attacking from the ruins of Kyuden Hida. * Closed Pincer City, the Temple of the Virtuous Maiden, Kyuden Wasuremono, the First Breath Dojo, Kyobu Mura, Shaiga, Taiki Mura, City of Vines, Hachi Mura, the Hidden Moon Dojo, Kashi Mura, Meidochi, Ashio, the Palace of Crimson Shadows, the City of Masks, Hanayashiki, and the Remote Village fall to the Destroyers advance. * The Shadow Dragon sides with the Empire and its minions fight the Destroyers. * The Magistrate's Keep, the House of False Hope, and the Fortress of Blackened Sight are overrun by the forces of Kali-Ma. * The Empire formally declares a victory in the northern war with the Yobanjin tribes. * The Shrine of the Shadow's Eye and Karandetsu Market are lost. * The Oracle of Thunder Togashi Mitsu appears at Zokujin Mura. The Destroyer assault is repelled. * The Shosuro Butei Academy is burned to the ground. * A mass seppuku is made by Lion to show their denouncement on Iweko's bargain with Jigoku. * Shiba Danjuro becomes the Shogun. * The first Turquoise Championship is held, with Matsu Kasei as the winner. * Shosuro Jimen's agents poison Kakita Noritoshi. * Kakita Noritoshi strikes down the Emerald Champion. * Asahina Beniha steps down forced by the scandal made after the revelation of her tainted lover Kakita Hideshi. * Journey's End Keep is founded. Month of the Hare * The Destroyers resume the assault. Kudo, Western Works Village, and Shutai are assaulted. * Kakita Noritoshi suffers an assassination attempt of Shosuro Jimen's agents. * The Destroyers seize or destroy Kudo and Western Works Village. * The Ebon Daughter suffers the Ritual of Forgetting and is executed. Month of the Dragon * The Kali-Ma's Elite forces take the field. The endless ranks of the Destroyers are no more. Kali-Ma herself also takes the field. * Iweko I commands Furumaro's group to deliver a letter to Daigotsu at the Fingers of Bone. Month of the Serpent * Daigotsu passes the Tao of Fu Leng to Iweko's messengers upon her request. Month of the Tiger * Hiruma Castle is reached by Empire forces ending an isolation of nearly two years. Month of the Serpent * The Black Scroll the Essence of Destruction is presented to Iweko I. * Fu Leng in disguise, accompanies a group of samurai to parlay with Daigotsu at the Fingers of Bone. Month of the Horse * The Mantis in the Ruined Kingdoms make reports of Yuna, servant of Kali-Ma. * Daigotsu delivers the Tao of Fu Leng to Furumaro's samurai band. He moves to Shinden Gyokei, to a planned rendezvous with Iweko I. Month of the Goat * The bulk of the Destroyer army enter the Mantis lands to siege Kyuden Ashinagabachi. * Kali-Ma senses Iweko I approaching Shinden Gyokei and travels to the temple in the Scorpion lands. * Iweko I brokers a deal with Daigotsu, who committed seppuku for the promise of the Spider Clan to become a Minor Clan. * The Black Scroll Essence of Destruction is opened. Fu Leng recovers his divinity, and he is slain by Kali-Ma. * Daigotsu becomes Master of Jigoku, and returns from death. He confronts and defeats Kali-Ma, who has beenweakened by Shahai using the Tao of Fu Leng. * The Second Festering Pit appears in the Scorpion lands. * Shahai becomes the Dark Fortune of Blood * Susumu becomes the Dark Fortune of Deception. * Isawa Akuma becomes the Dark Fortune of Power. * The Destroyer War ends. * The death of Kali-Ma unleashes the full influence of the Dark Naga. * The Spider Clan is elevated to Great Clan. * Daigotsu withhold the Shadowlands Taint over the humans. Only those who willingly embrace the blessings of Jigoku become tainted. * Iweko I orders to conquer the Ruined Kingdoms. Month of the Tiger * Shiro Hiruma restores contact with the Empire. Battles Destroyer War * Battle of Shutai, in the Month of the Hare * Battle of Aichi * Battle of the River of Gold, in the Month of the Dragon * Second Battle of Three Man Alliance Plain, in the Month of the Serpent * Battle of Kyuden Ashinagabachi, in the Mont of the Goat Births * Horiuchi Utaeru * Isawa Shunsuko Deaths * Agasha Kyoso * Akodo Kobi (faked) * Akodo Shunori in the month of the Goat * Akodo Tetsuru * Akuma no Oni in the month of the Goat * Asako Hoshimi * Chuda Inisi in the month of the Serpent * Chuda Kiuchi * Daidoji Kikaze * Daigotsu in the month of the Goat * Daigotsu Bukaro in the month of the Goat * Daigotsu Shaiko * Daigotsu Susumu in the month of the Goat * Doji Asami * Doji Nakaru * Doji Yasuyo * Fu Leng in the month of the Goat * Kuni Iyedo * Rakshasa General in the Month of the Goat * Hida Harou * Hitomi Kagetora * Ikoma Otemi * Iuchi Yue/Ebon Daughter in the Month of the Hare * Kakita Hideshi * Kakita Noritoshi * Kali-Ma in the Month of the Goat * Moto Paisei * Nitoru * Oishi * Shahai in the Month of the Goat * Shosuro Ohba in the month of the Hare * Shosuro Sogetsu in the month of the Hare * Tamori Kuroko * Togashi Iroshi * Utaku Jin-lao * Utaku Qsi-Tsing * Shosuro Jimen * Shosuro Toson * Tsuruchi Nobumoto * Yoritomo Saburo in the Month of the Goat Category:Timelines